New Year's special: heartbreak to a new beginning
by portentous humanoid
Summary: its been 4 years since they were lovers... nothing could go wrong :D ... right...? not now.


its been 4 years since Scorpius told me he loved me that new year's eve

and the day after tomorrow, exactly January 1, 12:00mn -when i kissed him as i told him yes- is our 5th anniversary

Nothing change really when we were still bestfriends... except now,

he says I love you every now and then,

Being protective,

Surprise me with gifts and such,

...and, we kissed

But I don't know if it's just my paranoid self, or Scorpius been busy this past few days I rarely get to spend time with him.

I was reading a book under a tree when,

"Hey love," Scorpius greeted me as he approached me

"hi" I smiled

"I'm going out with a friend, okay?" he said as he gave me a peck on the cheek

I sighed, again. I nodded, I was feeling down, but i tried to smile at him

"bye"

"bye" I whispered as he went out the door

_Where is he always going?_

It went to my mind for 3 hours straight, till I can't take it. I've been reading the same paragraph 7 times now.

_Stupid me, I didn't even asked him_

Exasperated, I stood up and decided to look for him

Knowing him, I first went to the three broomstick, nope, not there

Next to, Zonko's Joke shop, still not there

I practically went over all the places I know he would go to in Hogsmeade, but still no Scorpius insight

_Where is he?_ I groaned inwardly

I was going back to the house when I spotted Lily exit a Madam Puddifoot's

"Lily!" I called out but she didn't hear me, I tried again, walking towards her "Lil-!"

My whole world stopped for a moment when I saw Scorpius exit the same Madam Puddifoot's following Lily,

_But it can't be, must be a coincidence_

But then Lily looked back at him, she was laughing and all giddy when Scorpius walked beside her.

This time the whole world did stop. Suddenly it was me, Scorpius and Lily.

I can't move, I can't think of anything to do, except stare at them.

It was like in slow motion

And for some reason Lily looked back and saw me, Scorpius did too.

And he's eyes widened, all of us frozen

When, "Rose!"Lily exclaimed in an accusation tone. Like I just caught them doing something horrid

_Right. I did caught her doing something horrid_

_Going out with my boyfriend_

"Rose" Scorpius shouted and I was me again, I staggered backward, he walked towards me "wait. Rose" he said in a calm voice, I don't know what he saw in my face but his eyes were scared

I broke into a ran

"Rose! wait! stop, let me explain!"

_Bloody hell!_

But I didn't stop, I continued to run, away.

_Away from him_

_Away from Lily_

_My own COUSIN._

_My BESTFRIEND_

_How could she?_

_How could he?_

_Wasn't... wasn't I good enough for him?_

My tears fell from my eyes,

Unstoppable tears of anger,

Hatred

Sadness

Betrayal.

_Why?_

_Why Lily? _

_Why Scorpius?_

My heart was pounding hard against my chest,

_I can't breathe_

"Rose?"

"Rose!"

"Ms. Weasley? What's wrong?"

People asked me as I passed them and into the comfort of my own room.

As I slumped down and cried my heart out

I muffled my screams with a pillow.

_knock knock_

I groaned

"Rose..." it was Scorpius.

Damn him

I stayed silent

He knocked again

"GO AWAY!"

"Rose, I'm sorry... please let me explain"

"There's no need. I SAW it with my own eyes"

He was silent "Rose..." he said again, a tremble in his own voice

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I groaned

I can't sleep that night, I kept on thinking

_How the hell did that happened? How did it come to this? Why?_

I was wide awake the whole night. My body felt numb. My eyes were puffy. I look horrible.

_I probably did the whole time_

Maybe that's why he decided to cheat on me.

_Me? Compared to Lily? I was waaaay below the belt_.

I forced myself to sit, right when I saw an envelope stuck at my door.

Knowing probably who it's from is, I decided to leave it there.

The whole day was a blur, people came knocking at my door the whole time asking why and if I were alright

But never answered one

Again. Night came, but this time I fell asleep

_"I..." Scorpius inhaled deeply "I want you to be my girlfriend"_

_Rose was speechless, everybody started counting down..._

_"Rose?" Scorpius asked He looked worried, but his heart was beating wildly_

_And so was hers._

_Did I just heard what I think he said...? it seems unbelievable... _

_Scorpius Malfoy, my BESTfriend, wants me...? _

_To be... _

_His girlfriend...? A tear she was unable to stopped fell from her eyes_

_"Bloody hell! Rose! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it- I mean... I love you, and.. I I'm so sor-"_

_Rose kissed him, a long passionate kiss- unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Scorpius was kissing her back_

_"I'm taking that as a yes" Scorpius said with a sly smile_

I woke up, a dream. _The dream that came true._

But now.

_Nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare... a beautiful nightmare_

I checked the time 10:45pm, December 31

I sat up, and saw the envelope again.

I sighed and came to pick it up

_Rose_

Was written at the back

Don't open until 11:50

I frowned and opened it anyway

And another envelope was inside

_I told you. Not to open til its 11:55_

_He knows me all too well_, I decided to not open it any further

And as I reread for the nth time what was written at the back, it felt like a de javu

I decided to fix myself, so I took a bath

Right on cue, as I left the shower I heard a knock from my door

"Rose," it was Mrs. Malfoy

"I hope you can hear me, i dont know what my son did, but please come to the new year countdown party. your always invited"

I stayed silent

and heard her sighed and probably left

I slumped down the chair.

_Alright. But I'm going for the sake of Mrs. Malfoy. NOT SCORPIUS, I told myself_

I wore the dress that my mom bought me before.

A red V-neck haltered dress, that goes down my ankle. _Ugh._

I tied my hair into a simple loosely tied side bun, put some appropriate accessories and was ready to go, I checked the time 11:15

Contented. I opened the door. And saw a blue box adorned with a gold ribbon lying on the floor. I look around hoping to see who its from.

I held it, and carefully untied the ribbon and opened

My eyes widened. It was a white dress. I pulled it off the box and saw a note fell

I read it

_Please wear this tonight_

It was Scorpius careful writing.

I don't know why but I found myself wearing what he "left" me.

A dress that goes down my ankles it was an off-shoulder adored with blue and red roses, at the bottom was gold glittered Scribbles of lines and swirls with silver butterflies.

_It was beautiful. Too beautiful for me to be wearing it._

But I did anyway, I saw the envelope by the table so, got it.

When I opened the door I practically leapt when I saw Albus Potter standing in front of me

"Rose!-bloody wow!" his eyes widened "you look..."

"like a zombie?"

"no! pretty!"

I groaned "why are you here?"

"To make sure you are wearing that"

He said pointing at my dress

I frowned "Something smells fishy here" I said looking suspiciously at him

But he was grinning "so, may I escort you"

I sighed and nodded. _At least he's way better than Scorpius_. I bitterly thought

When I entered everyone stared at me like some girl in another planet, I avoided their gazes

I saw Lily with Harry. And the instant I wanted to leave, but Albus held me tight

"you not going anywhere cousin" he smiled down at me

"please-"

"my, my! dont you look stunning?" Mrs. Malfoy almost squeeled as she approached me "Im glad you came"

I put on the best smile I can manage now, and guess she bought it

We talked some more, deliberately avoiding talking about his son.

A lot more people came to me, asking me why, but I just laughed them off.

I excused myself to go to the washroom,

When I came back, the room was empty. I panicked. _Where the hell is everybody?_!

The grandfather clock chimed and saw it was 11:55

The envelope

I opened it, _Come up the _.

The letter where stickers not hand written.

It was an order. So I did.

I slowly went up the stairs and saw a note stuck on the wall

Pick up the roses you will see

_Weird. There's no roses- oh_. I saw one

By the time I reached the patio door, I got 11 roses in hand.

I slowly opened the door

It was pitched dark, suddenly candles lit up from the sides.

And saw the floor was almost covered by rose petals.

And from the dark emerged Scorpius.

"Rose" he started

"What's going on here?" I asked, in a what I hope, cold voice

"Please, listen. I wasn't cheating on you..." he trailed off

I stayed silent, he continued

"I was with... with Lily because, I was asking her what you like. I wanted this to be perfect. But then, you saw us. And it all turned out wrong. Rose, im sorry. please forgive me. It was my fault, not Lily's"

Still bewildered, "what is THIS about?"

He reached behind his back and pulled out a rose

"Plastic?" I asked

"Rose... I love you, and always will. This. This Rose and the one your holding symbolizes my love for you. And ever since then, I had always loved you, and always will- till the last rose dies" he said giving me the one he was holding

"I... I don't know what to say. I- I guess im sorry for not hearing you out. I was also at fault."

Suddenly i heard a sniffle. "What the-?"

The whole room lit up, and there I saw everyone.

I forgot they were supposed to be missing

They were all grinning it was kinda creepy. Lily stepped out of the crowd. Her eyes were misty

"Rosie! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed running, and hugged me

"I'm sorry too" this time she cried. "There now..." I comforted her, we pulled back.

"Rose."Scorpius said firmly "I-I'm sorry but. I don't want our relation anymore"

Suddenly the world stopped again

_what?_ tears threatened to fall.

"cuz, Rose...?" Scorpius gently said, his voice quivering, kneeling on one knee

_OH._

"will you..."

_MY._

"marry me?"

_GOSH._

Suddenly there were fireworks. January first. _Our anniversary_

I was in shock that tears fell from my eyes. De javu. I smiled widely at him

And nodded

Everybody started cheering.

"yes" I whispered "Yes Scorpius" I said louder

He broke into a huge grin, and placed the ring on my left finger before standing up

and finally,

_we kissed_.

and the crowd cheered louder this time.


End file.
